


Getting Caught

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramatic!Levi, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parents Dating, Teenage Drama, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been complaining about his mom's new boyfriend, and he catches Levi and Eren at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

"So you wanna come over to my house? Your dad might be busy."

 

"You're mom's boyfriend going to be over?" Eren asked Levi as they walked. 

 

"Tch, doubt it my mom and him are probably gonna be out." Eren pretty much found out, that Levi wasn't a fan of his mom's new boyfriend. When he was over at his house so they could go to the movie's when he saw Levi fuming, stomping out the house.

X      

"Uh, you okay?" He asked, he knew something went down.

 

"It's my mom's shitty new boyfriend." He hissed out. "He acts all high and mighty, and it's like my mom looks up to him! Even though she has to he's like 8 feet tall!"

 

Eren was surprised at how pissed the raven was. Yes, he had some moments, but they were always still a surprised. "Oh...wow, well what just happened then?"

 

The raven huffed out. "My mom is still at work and he comes into the house, acting like it's his own home! Just cause Erwin said my mom said that she would be off in what? 15 more minutes!? And-"

 

"Wait. Wait." Eren stopped Levi so he can talk. "Your mom gave him permission to go over, and he did so like she wanted. And what did he do?"

 

"Captain America there just goes in and starts cooking whatever the fuck he wants. Not knowing if we will even like it, cause he doesn't even asks! We barely even speak, all he brings up is school trying to act like a parent. I told him that it was okay and that math was kinda bad, then he just starts going one and gives me lectures on it, and im there thinking 'i didn't ask you to do this okay, just please shut up and get away from me!'" 

 

By that point Eren was looking down at Levi, who was animatedly moving describing Kuchel's boyfriend. "You know he doesn't sound as bad as you think, it actually sounds like he trying to put effort into knowing you. But youre taking it all the wrong way."

 

"Please be fucking kiding me Eren." Levi gave the taller one a plain irritated face.

 

"Nope. He sounds pretty nice, trying to help out in school, cooking for you guys, and if he's making your mom happy why not try making her son happy?" 

 

They stayed in silence for a while until Levi decided to break it. "Sorry, just tired of my mom always going for all these assholes. All they do is woo her and then dump her....did you have this problem when your dad started dating?" Levi asked cautiously, he knew Eren's mom had been gone for years, but still touchy subject for anyone.

 

"Mm, not really it was what 2 or 3 years after she died? Isabel and I saw how he was still lonely so were the ones who urged him. Plus the nurse he always worked with had a thing for him, so when they got together he was more happy. So if she makes my dad happy, why not?" 

X 

"Anyway i took your advise, and i'm actually trying to get along with Erwin. Hah, i even got what maybe 50 dollars out of him, when i was talking about all the movies i saw at the store. Went there mom got a few things i did too, he paid for all of it. Gotta admit he makes pretty good money." 

 

"Well at least that's a start." Eren laughed, as they got to Levi's house. And he was right Kuchel's car was parked, but no one was home, so they went out. So they took advantage and occupied the living room couch which, was always taken by Kuchel and Erwin.

 

They watched a movie for a while until, they ended up laying on each other and then taking it up a notch which of course escalated.

 

Eren was already hovering over Levi sucking on his neck, leaving a few marks where he knew Levi could hide them. As Levi kept his breathing steady curling his fingers in Eren's hair, he actually liked tangling his fingers in Eren's soft hair. 

 

He would never admit it, but still he liked it. Eren's hands traveling down to Levi's crotch, and pressing down on it. Eren huffed out a laugh. As he could feel Levi's member hard and rising, through his layers.

 

"You're already getting hard." He mumbled againts the ravens neck, grining as he unbottened and zipped Levi's jeans. So he pulled them kissing down Levi's neck then lowered his head down to his thighs. Levi felt his body grow warm from all the pecks of kisses, he was getting from the brunette as his hands ran up and down his legs.

 

"Fuck, Eren just hurry up." Levi whined his back arching, as much as he loved the attention Eren was giving him. It would be better if his attention was on another part of Levi's body. 

 

"Yes, if you could just hurry this up a little." A deep voice came in, both of them froze.

 

Eren literally froze as he heard the voice right beside him, Levi propped himself up to see it was Erwin standing behind the couch. Thank god his eyes were closed, Levi quickly grabbed his pants. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, i thought you and my mom went out?!" He hissed through his gritted teeth.

 

Eren trying to sit in an appropriate position, avoiding eye contact with the older man. 

 

Erwin's eyes were still closed, as his arms were crossed over his chest. "I left my phone here, so we had to come back and get it. Your mom is still waiting for me in the car, and if you don't want me to tell her what i just saw. Then both of you keep your clothes, and the door locked when no ones here. Lucky i'm not telling your mom about that, and Eren lucky i'm not telling your dad." 

 

With that he walked away and closed the door behind him, they were left in the silence. "Well at least he cares...kinda, he did give a reminder to lock the door." Eren said looking at the movie which was still playing. But they didn't even care about it.

 

"Wanna go to your house next time?" Levi asked looking at Eren from his side view. Levi of course was more embarrased that Erwin did that, so he couldn't look at his boyfriend in the face.

 

"Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much i wanted to genderbend levi, only because there isn't enough fem!levi in this huge fandom. Hehe yeah i made Erwin as Kuchels boyfriend, he just seems like the fatherly type. 
> 
> Also cause i know Levi's mom's name, and i'm taking advantage of that. Also i wasn't sure if i should have given Grisha someone, but i just wanted Eren to have some expirience with what Levi is kinda going through. Also i think we all know Griaha will always love his family. ( i actually ship Carla and Grisha so my feelings are still there )


End file.
